Southern Girl
by essenceofthemist
Summary: A short songfic about James and Lily to a sweet Incubus song. Please read and enjoy. Rated T for safety.


**This is just something cute I thought of while listening to Incubus. If only Lily were really an American… oh well. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to Incubus.**

_**Southern Girl**_

_**Incubus**_

**Is everything a baited hook?  
And are there locks on all doors?**

"What do you want Potter?"

"A chance, Lily. That's all I ever wanted."

The fuming red head turned her startling green eyes onto the messy haired Marauder standing a few feet behind her. The empty corridor echoed his words.

"A chance to get the one thing you want and that you can't have. That's the only reason you want me… because you can't have me."

**If you're looking for an open book,  
Look no further, I am yours.**

Outside it was snowing, but in the Gryffindor common room the fire was dancing merrily, warming all the students.

James was sitting in a chair off to the side. His best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were all sitting in adjacent chairs. Remus and Sirius were battling it out in chess, Peter was watching the game, and James was watching Lily.

"Mate, could you be any more obvious?" Sirius asked.

James sighed and said, "If she would only give me a chance she would realize that I'm all she's looking for."

Lily looked up for a second from her work and glanced around. Her eyes met James' and they held each others' gaze few a few seconds. Lily blushed then looked back at her homework.

She had seen more than lust in that gaze. There was love there too.

**We'll behave like animals, swing from tree to tree  
We can do anything that turns you up  
and sets you free.**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily screamed as James grabbed her arm as she turned to run away from him.

"Lily, why won't you listen to me? I told you that guy only wants one thing!" James yelled back at her.

"And you're different?" Lily asked, her eyes streaming tears as she looked at James in the eyes for the first time since that night in the common room three weeks ago.

"I'm very different. Lily, I love you."

As James said that, he pulled Lily to him and kissed her. At first, she struggled, but he held fast. Then she gave in to him and kissed back.

It was a forceful kiss. He was trying to convey his feelings while she was trying to deny them.

**You're an exception to the rule  
You're a bonafide rarity.  
You're all I ever wanted; southern girl,  
could you want me?**

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, James. I will."

James smiled and pulled her close, "You're something else Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're pretty special yourself Potter."

"Let's seal this with a kiss," James whispered as he pulled Lily to him.

**So come outside and walk with me  
We'll try each other on, see if we fit  
And with our roots become a tree  
To shade what we make under it.**

Lily was laying beside James in the Head's common room couch. Her head was tucked under his chin.

"We're a perfect fit."

"We sure are Lily."

"Stop talking, your chin is tickling me."

"I'll tickle you!" James cried out as he swung on top of Lily and straddled her.

"James, get off! You're squishing me!"

"I kind of like it here."

He bent over and kissed her nose.

"James Potter."

"Yes, Lily Evans."

"I love you."

James smiled, "I love you too."

**We'll behave like animals, swing from tree to tree.  
We can do anything that turns you up  
and sets you free.**

Lily was chasing James around the Heads' common room.

"Give that back Potter!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

"I will! _Pertrificus Totalus_!"

Lily skipped over to where James had fallen and straddled him.

"How does this make you feel Potter? I'm sitting here, on top of you, and you can't move."

**You're an exception to the rule  
You're a bonafide rarity  
You're all I ever wanted; southern girl,  
could you want me?**

"Flower! I heard what you did to my Prongs, and I must say, good job!"

"Thanks Sirius. I think he needed his ego deflated a little. Without me yelling at him daily in the corridors it's been getting a little big."

"Shut up Padfoot," James grumbled, then turned to Lily.

"And as for you," he pulled her close, "I've got something else in mind for you?"

"What's that?" Lily giggled, squirming in his grip.

James smiled down at her, "Let's take this to the Heads' quarters. I'll be able to explain fully there."

"My, my, James Potter, you are really something else."

"You're something special too, Lily Evans."

**Southern girl could you want me?  
Southern girl...  
**

**Please Review! I'd really like to know what you think. Criticism is welcome.**

**I'd just like to say that the reviews I have recieved have mentioned how fast this story goes, and I just wanted say that there are time elapses, I just thought that adding it everytime would take away from the point of it being a song fic. Songs don't last that long, but they always have a lot of meaning behind them, apply that formula to this fic, and eureka! I'm not crazy, and this fic does NOT move too fast.**

**Thanks,**

**Kirstie**


End file.
